10 Years
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: " sepuluh tahun terakhir tanpa mereka, ruang ini bagaikan langit tanpa awan . sudah sepuluh tahun, tapi ... tidak ada yang berubah" /Yewook/Oneshoot/Dedicated for Yesung's Birthday. Enjoy read .


**10 Years .**

**A Fanfic about Yesung & Ryeowook .**

**Brothersip/DLDR .  
**

**Enjoy reading ^^.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Siluet cahaya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan berdominasi warna ungu disekelilingnya . Disebuah ranjang, terlihat seorang namja tertidur diatas sana dibawah onggokan selimut .

Cahaya matahari perlahan menerpa wajahnya hangat, membuat laki laki bersurai hitam legam itu mengedipkan dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya . Perlahan, dia bangun . Merenggangkan sedikit tangannya dengan kuap lebar di bibirnya.

Dia tersenyum saat dia ingat ini hari apa dan dia berada dimana . Diliriknya sebuah ranjang kosong tepat disamping ranjangnya . Tidak berubah, walaupun selimut Winnie the pooh dan seprai sutra berwarna ungu itu nampak terlihat lusuh dan berdebu .

Laki laki dengan kepala besar itu perlahan mendekati ranjang kosong disampingnya .

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya . Sekelabat masa lalu terbesit didalam benaknya .

.

" _aku sangat menyukai Winnie the pooh hyung . Aku juga suka warna ungu " ._

_._

_._

"Hahh" elah nafasnya panjang . Dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat melihat dinding penuh gurat diantara ranjangnya dan ranjang namja kecil disebelahnya .

.

.

" _Kau sedang mengukur tinggi badanmu, Ryeowook – ah ? " ucap sosok berkepala besar itu pada sosok mungil dihadapannya . Sedari tadi dia hanya bisa menahan nafas dan menahan diri untuk tidak terawa saat melihat namja kecil bernama Ryeowook itu sibuk menjetikan dahinya pada dinding , menuliskan tinggi badannya di dinding ._

" _jangan meledeku hyung ! " sahutnya acuh ._

" _jangan melakukan usaha yang sia sia "_

" _Berisik ! "_

" _YAA ! Berani membentak ku eoh? "_

" _TUA ! " ucap namja bernama Ryeowook itu,membalikan badannya setelah selesai mengukur tinggi badannya kemudian mengambil ancang ancang untuk berlari kalau saja Yesung tidak menahan tangannya . _

" _Apa tadi kau bilang? Tua? " ._

" _Ya ! Kau memang tua ! dasar Ahjussi kepala besar " ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah tapi tak berniat melepas cengkraman tangan yesung pada bahunya ._

" _Kim Ryeowook ! " ._

_._

_._

Namja berkepala besar itu terkikik memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu lama tertawa . Di ruangan itu hanya terdengar tawanya yang menggema .

Diusapnya guratan guratan itu dengan sayang, sedikit menghilangkan debu juga disana . Matanya tertuju pada akuarium yang sudah berlumut di bawah kakinya . Ah yang satu ini , bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya? .

.

.

" _Ryeowook- ahh? Kau sedang apa? "_

" _Apa kau orang bodoh sehingga tidak tau apa yang sedang aku lakukan? " jawabnya cuek . Tapi tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika namja yang bertanya padanya tadi cemberut . " kkeeee maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda hyung " tambahnya lagi . Ryeowook berjongkok di depan akuarium kura kura yesung . Satu tangannya yang berbalut plastic itu aktif memunguti kotoran ddangkoma sementara tangan satunya lagi menyikat nyikat setiap sudut akuarium agar tidak pekat dari debu ._

" _kemana ddangkoma? "_

" _Kuletakan diatas kertas disamping kasurmu " Tunjuk Ryeowook dengan matanya ._

" _Kenapa kau mau membersihkan kandang kura kuraku? " _

" _karena akulah satu satunya orang baik di dorm bawah yang mau bekerja tanpa upah" sahutnya kemudian . " dan lagi, bukankah hanya aku yang baik padamu? " Ryeowook meng – elu – kan dirinya sendiri ._

" _Cih apa apaan itu? " cibir Yesung kesal ._

" _Benar kan? DOnghae selalu sibuk, Siwon selalu syuting, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk punya acara radio sendiri dan yang lain hanya menganggapmu teman bermain. Tidak ada yang sepeduli aku .. memasakan makanan untukmu, sudi sekamar denganmu bahkan kau ANEH dan – " _

" _Stop ! " Yesung menutup telinganya tidak sanggup mendengar perkataan Ryeowook yang penuh percaya diri . memang kenyataan kan? ._

_Ryeowook tertawa lagi saat melihat air muka Yesung berubah keruh . " APA ! " bentak Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook menggodanya dengan tatapan mengejek ._

" _kau . . . kau . . . " Ryeowook melupakan akuarium Yesung dan memegang perutnya . " Kau tidak pantas memasang muka seperti itu… seperti orang bodoh BRUAKAKAKAK … " tawanya pecah kemudian ._

" _aish ! apa kau selalu ingin cari ribut denganku? "_

" _Tidak selalu, tapi aku ingin " jawabnya acuh ._

" _Oh Tuhan , aku membencimu ! "_

" _dan Tuhan tau,aku menyayangimu "_

_._

Yesung sedikit terperangah pada bayangan masa lalunya . Kenapa bisa ada orang semenyebalkan dan sebaik dia? .

Yesung sedikit mengusap debu yang berkabut pada akuariumnya . " sekarang, siapa yang membersihkan ini? " gumamnya kemudian .

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi kemudian . Memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya . Disesapnya aroma kamar mandi yang sudah lama tidak dipakai itu dalam dalam . "baunya masih sama" gumamnya .

.

.

" _Yak ! bau apa ini? " Yesung baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi namun dia keluar lagi saat bau aroma lavender sangat menyengat hidungnya ._

_Ryeowook melongok sebentar, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya ." Itu lilin kamar mandi dari Donghae hyung " ._

" _Oh baunya . . . tolong jauhkan benda ini dari kamar mandiku !" Yesung mengangkat benda kotak dengan gantungan yang dijadikan sebagai genggaman tangan mungilnya itu keluar dari kamar mandi ._

_Melihat itu, Ryeowook sontak segera bangun dari kasurnya . " Yak ! Jangan dibuang ! " Ryeowook berkilat marah ._

" _Kenapa? Ohh aku benci sesuatu yang berbau wanita !" Yesung membuka kausnya setelah mematikan lilin dan membuangnya kelantai . Menghilang ke dalam bilik kamar mandi ._

" _YAISHH ! Hyung " . Ryeowook terus menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi mereka dengan paksa . "aku bersumpah akan mematahkan kakimu saat kau keluar nanti ! " Sumpah serapahnya pada Yesung yang hanya dibalas kekehan tawa Yesung dari kamar mandi ._

.

.

Yesung menutup pintu kamar mandinya kemudian . Lalu mengedarkan matanya keseluruh sudut ruangan . Masih sama , semuanya masih sama . Tidak ada yang berubah, semua benda di dalam kamarnya dan ryeowook itu pasti punya kenangan sendiri . Tidak ada yang tidak dia ingat .

.

.

" Sudah sepuluh tahun dan masih sama " Gumamnya lagi . Kapan terakhir kali dia menempati ruangan ini bersama namja kecil itu? Oh itu bahkan sudah sangat lama .

.

.

Yesung beranjak keluar dari bekas kamarnya, menjajaki ruang tengah dorm mereka dulu.

Ya mereka , Super junior .

.

" _Saengil Cukhahamnida Yesung hyung ~~~" _

_Euforia kebahagiaan semua member atas ulang tahun Hyung tertua keduanya setelah leeteuk itu menambah riuh hiruk pikuk suasana dorm pada 24 agustus 2012 silam . Yesung sudah tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi saat eunhyuk dan Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kue tart setebal lima centi itu dihadapannya . Kepalanya di Tahan oleh banyak tangan , membuatnya tidak dapat bernafas kalau saja dia tidak mencakar tangan Donghae memberi kode ._

" _Yak ! kalian mau membunuhku? " Yesung berujar sarkatis setelah kepalanya berhasil terangkat ._

_Tidak ada yang tidak tertawa saat melihat Yesung berlumur coklat dan cream di seluruh lekuk wajahnya . " Hyung kau lucu" seru Eunhyuk yang masih cekikikan dan berguling guling dilantai ._

" _Aku ingin mengambil gambarnya, menyingkir kau !" Sungmin mendorong Eunhyuk yang memang sudah berguling dilantai, menjadi nyungsep (?) ._

" _Aku akan menjual gambarnya " Donghae tidak mau kalah ._

" _kau nampak lebih tua dariku, Yesung – ahh " Leeteuk menambahkan . Masih sibuk berpegangan pada Sofa , satu tangannya menahan perutnya yang sakit , efek menertawakan Yesung berlebihan ._

" _SSSt ! Sudah sudah ! " Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam , menengahi kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yesung . Beruntung Ryeowook pandai, dia bisa tertawa mengejek sekaligus membantu membersihkan wajah Yesung. " jangan pasang muka cemberut seperti itu . Sungmin seratus kali jauh lebih baik begitu dari pada kau, Hyung " ejeknya ._

" _DIAM ! YAISH ! " ._

.

.

Yesung mendudukan dirinya di sofa tengah dorm mereka dulu . Ya dulu . Super Junior memutuskan untuk bersolo karir sepeninggalan Leeteuk dari wajib militer . Ini sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak itu . Tidak ada yang menempati dorm, tidak ada lagi suasana kekeluargaan seperti dulu . Ah bukankah ini terlihat sangat aneh? .

14 tahun dari semenjak masa traineenya bukan waktu yang singkat bukan? . Ini hanya sekedar permainan iseng Tuhan mengatur takdir setiap umatnya . Dan disinilah Yesung menemukan takdirnya . Bertemu dengan namja kecil penyuka jerapah, member favoritnya di Super Junior, lalu dengan yang lain lainnya . Kejadian itu berlalu begitu saja , kadang kau akan merasa sangat bosan , kesepian dan tidak akan mampu menopang berat tubuhmu saat kau menjalani masa masa seperti dulu tapi sekarang bukankah kau akan sangat merindukannya ? . Terlebih lagi Ryeowook . Dua tahun menjadi teman sekamar sudah cukup baginya untuk tau luar dalam dan baik buruknya namja kecil itu .

Sebenci bencinya dia dengan Ryeowook, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa dan tulus hatinya pada Yesung . ya, Ryeowook anggota terfavoritnya .

.

Sekarang dan dulu berbeda . Kenangan bukankah hanya sebuah masa lalu? .

Sungmin,Namja kecil penyuka warna pink itu pergi ke Jepang dan menemukan jodohnya dua tahun lalu . Sekarang, namja yag cerewet dan bahkan sering bertengkar dengan roomatenya itu sudah memiliki bayi berusia 3 bulan . Hebat bukan? .

Bicara soal bayi, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun juga sudah memiliki bayi .

Tidak,

bukan maksudku mereka menikah dan memiliki bayi,

maksudku , mereka menemukan pasangan hidupnya masing masing , menikah kemudian melahirkan anak .

Lalu Leeteuk? .

Dua orang anak dan seorang istri cantik bermarga Kang sudah melengkapi hidupnya . SHindong dan Nari juga baru saja menikah bulan lalu . sisanya , sepertinya mereka sibuk bersolo karir dengan keluarga barunya masing masing .

Tinggalah Yesung .

Hanya dia yang belum memiliki keluarga dan belum menikah . Jika seseorang mengatakan kenangan itu adalah masa lalu yang harus dilupakan maka Yesung akan mematahkan segala kutukan itu dengan presepsinya . Kenangan membuatnya tetap hidup , tetap bertahan dan terus melangkah ke depan . Kenangan ada untuk diingat .

Bukankah Tuhan sudah menggariskan kehidupan mereka masing masing? .

.

.

Pintu dorm terbuka setelah seseorang menekan paswordnya dari luar . Sosok berperawakan kecil dengan rambut blonde itu menenteng banyak belanjaan . Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam dorm . Melepas sepatunya kemudian segera beranjak ke dapur .

" Y – Yesung – Hyung? ".

Yesung baru saja memejamkan matanya ketika suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya memanggilnya . " Ryeowook – ahh ? "

" sedang apa hyung disini? " Ryeowook bertanya .

" Menurutmu? " Yesung bertanya balik . " Tentu saja aku akan selalu datang kesini setiap usiaku bertambah satu tahun " .

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kelu . Dia harus menahan ini . Keinginan untuk memeluk Yesung tiba tiba saja membuncah . Dia tidak akan pernah lupa sekarang hari apa . " Duduklah, aku akan memasak " .

" dapurnya kotor , sepuluh tahun tidak dibersihkan dan kau mau memasak disitu? " Yesung melongok dapur yang memang benar , sudah dilumuti debu disetiap perabotannya .

" aku tidak bodoh hyung . " Ryeowook mengambil beberapa kain lap di dalam nakas meja kemudian mencucinya dengan air .

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook mulai membersihkan dapur mereka . Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bermain ke dorm semenjak super junior resmi dinyatakan bubar sepuluh tahun lalu . Ya, mungkin hanya dirinya dan . . . . yesung sekarang ? .

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

Dua jam terlewati sudah, keadaan dorm sudah jauh lebih baik setelah Ryeowook dan Yesung membersihkanya . Yesung hanya duduk duduk malas di Sofa sementara Ryeowook meletakan sup rumput laut nya diatas meja . Masakan terakhirnya yang memang sengaja ia masak terakhir kali . Sup yang dibuatkannya khusus untuk Yesung .

" Hyung , makanan sudah siap " .

Yesung bangun dan menghampiri Ryeowook kemudian . " apaini? " tanyanya lugu .

" apa hyung tidak tau atau memang pura pura bodoh? Tentu saja itu - " ocehan Ryeowook terhenti saat yesung tiba tiba memeluknya . " Gomawo" lirihnya . Dia sangat merindukan ini, pelukan dari dongsaeng terbaiknya di Super Junior . Kim Ryeowook . Dalam sepuluh tahun terakhirnya, hanya Ryeowook satu satu nya member yang menempati ruang khusus di dalam relung hatinya . Dia tidak tau itu apa yang jelas dia sangat merindukan hangatnya pelukan ini .

.

Cukup lama mereka seperti ini sampai Ryeowook membuka suaranya pertama . Sambil menetralisir degup jantungnya . Dia tidak munafik dan dia mengakui itu, dia juga merindukan Yesung .

" Saengil Cukhahamnida " Ryeowook membalas pelukannya terhadap Yesung . Kemudia lelehan air mata jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya .

" kupikir kau lupa? "

" aku akan selalu ingat " Ryeowook menggumam lagi . " tidak ada yang melupakan hari bersejarah seperti ini hyung " Ryeowook bergurau .

" Tapi hanya kau yang ingat " . Yesung berkata sedih . Di 39 tahun umurnya, hanya Ryeowook yang setiap tahun selalu disini menemani hari ulang tahunnya . Member lain? Ya, keluarga lebih penting daripada mantan rekan kerja bukan? .

.

.

Lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi saling memeluk seperti ini sampai tiba tiba pintu dorm terbuka lagi . Bunyi banyak derap langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam cukup membuat mereka sadar untuk sekedar melepas pelukan antara kakak adik itu .

"oh , kalian sudah ada disini lebih dulu rupanya? "

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami kau disini? "

" Rencana membuat kejutan gagal, harusnya Yesung hyung belum disini"

" Yak ! Donghae ! Kembalikan anakku "

" appapapapapap jajajijjuuu`~~"

" Anakmu anakku juga ! " .

Riuh sudah suasana di dalam dorm mereka saat ini . Oh betapa dia merindukan wajah wajah ini dan suasana seperti ini dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir hidupnya . Bagaimana bisa Shindong sekurus itu? Sungmin menjad macho? Donghae dan Eunhyuk bahkan menamai anak mereka dengan inisial ereka berdua . Leeteuk membawa kedua malaikat kecilnya dansekarang perubahan yang kontras dari sepuluh tahun Super Juniornya adalah dengan hadirnya banyak anak kecil disekelilingnya .

.

.

Leeteuk menengahkan badannya diikuti yang lain seolah mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu .

" saengil Cukhahamnida , Saengil Cukhahamnida. Saranghaneun uri Yesung ~ Saengil Cukhahamnida "

.

.

Ya, Yesung berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak cengeng tapi bolehkan dia menangis pada saat saat seperti ini ? semua member mengingat hari ulang tahunnya . Tidak , bukan yang seperti itu yang ia tangisi . Tapi betapa dia merindukan suasaa seperti ini . Kontras dengan banyak perubahan yang terjadi diantara mereka . Untuk hari ini, dia bersyukur . Tuhan memberikanya kesempatan untuk merasakan situasi seperti ini sekali lagi . Dia tidak berharap mereka akan selalu bersama , setidaknya biarkan Tuhan membiarkan waktu membawa mereka tetap pada saat seperti ini . Hyung dongsaeng, semua berkumpul menjadi satu .

" Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya . Aku berterimakasih Tuhan . " gumamnya sambil mulai berbaur bersama yang lain, membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil dan saling berpelukan menumpahkan semua rasa rindu mereka .

.

* * *

***THE END***

A/N : Sumpah ini absurd ! satu jam sebelum ulang tahun Yesung ini ngetiknya . aduh otak udah gabisa mikir deh . Mentok, dan mohon maaf jika typo bertebaran dimana mana . Cerita sulit dipahami dsb, saya Cuma iseng nulis ginian . Hehe .

SAENGIL CUKHAHAMNIDA YESUNG - SSI ^^ .


End file.
